1. Technical Field
This invention pertains generally to electrical signal amplifiers and more particularly to the type of amplifiers known as operational amplifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Operational amplifiers are generally well known to those skilled in the art of electronics circuit design and have widespread applications. It is also well known that such a device has an inherent gain vs. frequency characteristic which is constant from DC or 0 Hz up to a known drop-off or roll-off frequency where a 3 db drop in gain occurs and defines the amplifier's bandwidth. As analog to digital converters increase in speed and the number of bits converted, wideband amplifiers having a constant gain over a required frequency range presents a very serious problem. The speed of new signal processing systems is therefore limited by the available analog electronic circuitry comprised of one or more amplifier devices and those implemented by the use of current state of the art operational amplifiers, not only by the gain stability required, but also by the settling time of the amplifier.